


In Requium

by justawks



Series: Baseline [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sexytimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawks/pseuds/justawks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For him, this night was longer than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Requium

Moonlight leaked in through the small window, slipping into the cracks and crevices that lined the walls. The night was silent, save for the occasional hoot of an owl or thud of a rock on the night-frozen ground.

Her body was warm against him, but it was no comfort. 

Eyes closed and breathing slow, he hid his inner turmoil. 

He was afraid of what would become of them, of what would become of the world. She didn’t know. If she had, she would have called him foolish. 

Despite whatever comfort her naked body could provide, his mind always won out in the end. 

What if? What if? What if?

What if the next day was his last, or Al’s, or Fullmetal’s, or -God forbid- hers.

Mentally, he shook himself. It was no help to think like that. 

To think of world without her…

The night wore on. He tossed and turned, carefully so as not to wake her. He ran his hand over her back, fingers tracing the delicately destroyed lines of her tattoo. He sighed and sat and stood and thought and worried and…

She woke around 3, and looked at him with an expression of knowing pity.

“Get some sleep, Roy.”

He tried, he really did. But for him, this night was longer than most.


	2. I Am Small (and Needy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!
> 
> This is unrelated to the first, but exists in the same universe.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Title from Breathe Me - Sia

It was easy, so easy, to lose her self amongst them. The passage of cars and the passage of time. A blur of person after person as they passed her on the street. Man, woman, child, they all blended into one.

She would walk with a confidence others lacked (with her gun in hand and hardness in her eyes), but as soon as he was gone from her side, she floundered. 

(She was nothing without him, it seemed)

Now, lying here in this massive bed with nothing but the movement of shadows across her room and the muffled breaths of Black Hayate to keep her company, she let it come. Let the pain, the sort you feel when you are lonely, so lonely, but perfectly fine, crash over her in waves; let it roll and tumble her about; let it take her breath away.

It would be like this today, tomorrow, the day after. 

She would wrap herself in blankets, try to ward of the chill.

He would be off with some other woman, or with Havoc for drinks, or late at the office, or even lying right beside her in this overlarge bed. 

And yet, he'd be miles away.


End file.
